The objectives of this study are to 1) determine the therapeutic response to benzisoquinolinedione (BIDA) in patients with advanced malignancy; (2) to determine the toxicities of the drug including organ specificity, time course, predictability, and reversibility; and (3) to determine the maximum tolerated dose for Phase II studies of this agent. In addition, acetylator phenotyping will be performed.